Rudd Avro
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Rudd in First Life Rudd is 23 years old (13/05/1986) living in Sydney, Australia. He is employed as the Head of Creative Arts and a Music Teacher. Rudd has a long standing love and history for Music, gaining his 8th Grade Piano at the age of 17 and applied for the Sydney Conservatorium of Music (though did not venture further, due to Schooling) After his final exams at School, he studied for a degree at teaching at Sydney University at the age of 19. Rudd is now where he is, and is currently looking into the re-entry into the Conservatorium or further study at University. Rudd in Second Life Rudd is generally a Fun and Tolerant guy usually, getting along with most people in the Second Life Community. His aim is to continue the legacy of Fun and bring forth his ideas into the Virtual World. Rudd is generally found in Verklund (Homeland of the Vanguard Armed Forces) and some other locations, so if you have any questions feel free to drop him an IM about anything really. Second Life Military History Militant Collective Rudd Avro joined Militant Collective on the 27th of December 2007, who served for almost 2 years with dedication and passion towards the group. After his first week of Collective he gained Entry into Space Corp under the leadership of PvtJohn Alderson. This was the starting point of his long Military History. With long and constant training he finally reached full qualifications of a Firehawk Captain. After 6 months of Militant Collective Rudd was promoted to O-1, under the leadership of Keith Suen and Steve319 Cao and all was peaceful. Though this peace was not maintained, after the discharges and resignations of the Space Corp Commanding members and some additional Co-Division members. This left Space Corp in an abyss. After much thinking Reiken Birge (Acting Commander of Militant Collective) decided to put Kiado Beck in charge of Space Corp, though this was a mistake and Kiado could not fill his duties and left him to unconditionally Step down. Rudd was finally promoted to C-1 of Space corp though with no members after the previous Space Corp Event. Within the first few months, Space corp became functional once again, through Favors, Recruitment and the Help of Raideur Ng. Space corp was fully operational, until Raideur Ng decided to take personal Command of Space corp after Rudd's 4 months of Leadership, and due to this everything slowed down. Rudd decided to transfer to Collective Ground Division in hope to bring back the passion he once had, though with no success. Rudd Avro resigned in secret on the 26th of August 2009. During his time Rudd served in Space Corp (Admin, Commander, Overseer and Trainer), Reservist Trainer, Air Corp, Ground Corp and Collective Command. Vanguard Armed Forces On the 26th of August 2009 Rudd joined the Vanguard Armed Forces, after being approached by Van Valeeva (A Prior Militant Collective Member). After a few days of Training as an Enlisted, Rudd applied for the 107th Armada, with no success as no response was given back from the Overseer. Rudd joined Panzer division under the Command of Petros Siamendes, though after an hour of Panzer Rudd left due to the dis-organisation of the Division, this left him in mannschaften with no division. In the first week of Vanguard, Rudd was promoted to Leutnant, for his dedication and efforts on Nightshift Duties. On the same day as this promotion Rudd decided to join Marauder under the influence of his good friend Kristofer Lubitsch and gained entry into Marauder. Though after two weeks, Rudd left due to the lack of training administered during his time. He once again applied for the 107th Armada, and gained Entry with the assistance of Drake Poutine, into Capital Sector. Within the first week Rudd was promoted to Luftmarschall and given a Squadron of his own, due to his prior experience as a Fleet Captain. A couple of months later, Rudd and his dedication and worth to the group, he was promoted to Vice Admiral and soon after Admiral of Capital Sector. As time passed, Rudd was promoted to Brigadegeneral in the Vanguard Armed Forces for his efforts in Armada (Instructor & Overseer), Nightshift (Officer and Overseer) and Zentrale (Militarpolizei, Recruiter and Trainer). Soon after his Entry into Kommand, he joined Krieghabicht and Onslaught as a Fallschirmjäger (Dual Enlistment), he was handed by Christoph Naumova the role of an Instructor in the Vanguard Officer Academy. Later on in the following weeks Rudd was promoted to Generalmajor (K-2) of Vanguard, and few months after Generalleutnant (K-3). Rudd Avro was discharged honourably from Vanguard on July 7th for personal reasons, after a Year of Service. Current Positions and Merits in Vanguard. -Vanguard Kommand - Generalleutnant (K-3) -107th Armada - Luft. Wing Leader (A-4) -Kreuzritter - Exalted. -Krieghabicht. -NCO Academy - Overseer & Trainer. -Nightshift Overseer - Nacht Kommandant (NS-5). -Zentrale - Militarpolizei, Overseer & Trainer. Medals; The First Mercz vs Vanguard War. The Grand Militant Collective Final Stand Medal. Merits; Operation Nightshift Nightshift was a prized division held dearly to Rudd. It was the division he started with and ultimately ended with. During Rudd's appointment as Nightshift Overseer, the division was in terrible condition. It was clear that the Division would not last very long. Rudd took firm control of the situation and divised a plan to bring back Nightshift to it's former glory. The policy involved the introduction of Ranks and roles that would correspond to this, which would not only create a fun atmosphere but a productive one as well, including the increase of activity. However the most ambitious goal of this policy was to ensure that Nightshift reached the same or even greater activity then Dayshift. This was achieved in less then 2 months. Membership grew from 35 to 104 between these months, each of these members were fairly active. This resulted in an almost continous nightshift activity of 15-25 members each night. The policy was a great success. Rudd planned a further improvement on membership and a roster system, but was unable to do so during his later career. Rudd is still considered Founder (Grandfather) of Modern Nightshift, and shall remain that way until a new radical reform can be made by current staff. Return to Vanguard Armed Forces On the 25th of April 2011, Rudd Avro returned back to Vanguard, as a favor to many of his comrades; mainly his friend Kado Mauriac. The initial stay would last only a few months. Rudd was already tasked with fixing the de-functional Nightshift Group, Armada and various other large sections of Vanguard. Rudd had been working behind scenes prior to him rejoining, working on other administrative roles of Vanguard even though he wasn't in Vanguard at this stage. Within a few days Rudd had completed his plans for Nightshift re-organizing, re-administrating huge chunks out of the group, that would ultimately improve the group without question and the other factions, but these plans never left the drawing board and remain unused. During his stay, Rudd saw the lack of discipline and complete rabble that destroyed the Vanguard he once knew. Majority of these uncouth members being in Kommand or High Officer roles lead to the demise of many and little-to-no respect of Groups such as Nightshift that he once commanded. Not only did Rudd witness the disgrace and injustice going on in Vanguard but had many first hand accounts of Harassment and Verbal Abuse by some of the "Leading" Members by some of his once prized Divisions. On the 2nd of May 2011 Rudd Avro resigned, and promised that this would be the last time he helped Vanguard, and would never return. Multiple reasons persisted for this event to occur which ultimately caused Rudd to leave. Where is Rudd now? Rudd Avro has left the Military Community scene after many years of service to the community, he has also left Second Life altogether due to Real Life issues involving Family Death and other problems. He hopes to return to Second life when he able too. You can still catch him on Skype and social networks for contact and information. Rudd's personal opinion. Rudd has made it entirely clear to many of his close friends of past and present members of the Second Life Military Community (SLMC) that it's current status is absolutely disgusting. The modern SLMC is a massive trollfest in-which the morals and guidelines once forged into every single military a few years agos have been destroyed. In-which comradeship, discipline and fun took a key role in any event internally or externally is now no more. Category:People